User blog:Imouto-tan/Destiny City
Destiny City is the high fantasy kitchen sink city of the Imouto-verse, with airships, gadgets, high-tech and magi-tech weaponry all of which exist side by side. Fennmont is a magical world that was also created by Sherria Amicus with the help of Mei-li. Geography Each of the fifteen wards that make up Destiny City have their own distinct culture - for example, the thirteenth ward is known for its militaristic nature and first ward for its rough-and-tumble lifestyle. Culture The Grand Destiny Star Games is an event at which the diverse cultures of each hierarchical city that makes up Destiny City are celebrated. Part of this celebration also includes a combat tournament between students of the hierarchical cities' respective academies. Technology Destiny City has a wide variety of advanced technologies. In fact, Destiny City is known for its technological advances in numerous fields. Most technology is powered by Mana, which is the primary source of energy in Destiny City. One of the most significant examples of Destiny City's technology are the weapons of The Foo Fighters. Unique weapons are designed and manufactured by their users on an individual basis, and use a variety of techniques and in-field modifications to increase their effectiveness. The field of robotics, as well as artificial intelligence, is incredibly advanced in Destiny City. Androids built specifically for combat are known to be a mainstay of Destiny City, with units such as the Hibiki being capable of operating autonomously. However, the most remarkable achievement in the field of robotics is the creation of synthetic people capable of producing and harnessing mana (for which a soul is believed to be necessary). Athena Minerva is the first and currently only such robot known to exist;, not including the Hibiki Units. Advanced personal electronics are also commonplace. The Magi-com Dev is a mobile device that serves multiple purposes, including making phone calls, taking photographs, viewing live video feeds, as a form of personal identification, and as a digital data storage device. Holograms are also very common, being used as personal avatars, computer displays, and even as traffic lights and barriers. In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile military aircraft known as Blitzkrieg, and hover boards. Politics Destiny City has a governing council that represents the needs of their people. The powers and responsibilities of ths council (as well as how members are appointed) is not known. Apart from mercenary guilds and the multinational Foo Fighters, Destiny City lacks a conventional military. Notable Citizens Sherria Amicus- Justine- Valdis Akeldama- Meigo Awatsuki- Maelys Ban- Kristi Naegleria- Enshuu Mitsuari- Dai-sensei- Victoria Amicus- The Thirteen Wizard Saints The Thirteen Wizard Saints are thirteen extremely powerful and skilled Mages of Destiny City. See the page for more info City Events The Grand Destiny Star Games: The The Grand Destiny Star Games is an annual competition held to determine the strongest hierarchical city that makes up Destiny City. Description An event held in Destiny City, where participating hierarchical cities compete for the title of being the strongest magic hierarchical city in all of Destiny City. Additionally, the winning guild gets a 3,000,000,000 yen prize. History At some point in time, the The Grand Destiny Star Games were once called The Destiny Festival, which was a banquet of humanity, Reapers, Illusions and, Beastkin. Rules * Only five members of each Academy's top clubs can compete in the games. **In 2015, a new rule was created, that stated that each Academy could have multiple clubs enter into the tournament, and as a result, multiple members of each academy can compete in the games. **The members of a club team can be replaced by reserve members if necessary. * Club Leaders cannot participate. * Anyone without the club's insignia cannot participate. * Each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules will be explained. *All participants must return to the lodgings by 12:00 midnight. *Victory is based on who can dominate across several different kinds of competition. Arena The competition is held in a large arena called the Amity Colosseum, which is located on the west mountains in the capital of The 1st Integration City of Izanami, Kronos. It has chains from four different corners that attach it to the ground. Above each chain, there is a statue of a scantily clad valkyrie with a sword and shield that extends inside the arena. Locations More Locations Gallery Sample-39a0eb325895c40a09d2dce74dbf6cee.jpg|The 6th Hierarchical City of Yamato 4bc35de4a7f1e7534816f8f344650f9c.png|The 12th Hierarchical City of Seraphim Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Locations Category:Property of Imouto-tan